Wolverine In Avatar
by Deaf Never Die
Summary: If Wolverine go to Pandora?


_**I do not own Avatar or Wolverine.**_

_**Na'vi will be highlighted as italic.**_

_**Grace survived her wound.**_

Avatar

23rd August 2179

United States

Logan walks to a bar and orders a beer. He sees a man abusing a girl, he decides to intervene but the man hit him with a glass bottle. A shard went to his face, he pulls it off and it heals immediately shocking the man,

Logan: (snarls) Bad move. Stabs him in the leg with his adamantium claws.

He was kicked out and was approached by 2 RDA people

RDA Officer 1: Hello Logan, I am ..

Logan: Go fuck yourself

RDA officer: it about your half brother Sabretooth

Logan: what about him I never seen him for 57 years.

RDA 1: He's dead

Logan: impossible he was immortal like me

RDA 1 he was beheaded by a fallen gate

Logan: ok what is it you want with me?

RDA: your DNA matches an avatar and I want you to go to Pandora.

Logan: wait a minute is that the planet that have blue people in it?

RDA 2: yes Na'vi to be exact.

Logan: alright.

2 months later

Logan visits Sabretooth body

Logan: Goodbye Brother.

5 years later in cyro and in Pandora

Soldier: Holy shit, that the Wolverine

Soldier 2: I heard that he can't die.

Meanwhile.

Logan meets Grace Augustine.

Logan: Hey Grace

Grace: What the fuck?

Logan: ha-ha, didn't expect me?

Grace: No, well welcome how your Na'vi?

Logan; I'm struggling it like I'm learning Japanese again. I know a little bit.

Grace: ok wanna meet your avatar?

Logan: Sure.

Grace: Follow me.

Logan: before u say this I am not some trigger happy Jarhead ok? I have fought in American Civil War and the First World War and the Second World War and Vietnam War.

Grace: I wonder what the Omaticyca will say about an immortal Na'vi

Logan: they may go apeshit

Grace: don't call them apes please

Logan: I'm not I am just saying you know.

Grace: yeah I know.

Meeting his avatar

Logan: whoa they're huge. Hey do it have adamantium claws

Max: Yes Earth put the metal to the avatar and it survived thanks to your healing ability.

Logan: Who the leader of the clan?

Max: Corporal Jake Sully

Logan: Corporal? Pretty low for a leader.

Grace: Yeah but he is a badass

Logan. We see about that. My rank is Sergeant Jimmy Logan.

Grace Let go.

In Hometree

Neytiri: Mi'nat, Come let me do your hair

Mi'nat: Mother Thanks

Neytiri: well you are my daughter a beautiful young woman.

Mi'nat: Aw Thank you (hugs her mother)

Neytiri: go to the forest and hunt.

Mi'nat: I will, bye.

In Samson helicopter

Logan: Let go.

Grace: chill.

Grace: Jake will want to meet you.

Logan: Hpmh, Of course.

Suddenly Logan jumps off the heli and lands at middle of the forest.

Logan: Sorry Grace I go on my own mate. I don't do groups

Grace: He a _skxawng._

Logan: I heard that!

Meanwhile Logan wanders around but a female Na'vi is following him unaware that Logan can smell her and know her position.

Logan: (sniffs) Mmm, female, Teenager, armed with a bow.

Na'vi: stops. She was stunned that the male can smell her.

Logan: starts to run but end up bumping to an enraged thantor but kills him easily with his claws.

3 hours later. It was dark. He fought a pack of viperwolves, he kills 3 of them but one of them managed to pin him. The female rescued him and scolds him for unintentionally deaths of the animals.

Logan: OK if you're angry that I killed them why do you save me?

Mi'nat: my name is Mi'nat and you have a strong heart, No fear. But Stupid ignorant like a child.

Logan starts to follow her but she told him to go back until a horde of atokirina starts to come on him, Annoyed at them first but let them settle inurging of Mi'nat.

* * *

in Hometree

Grace:hey Jake U OK?

Jake: hey Grace i thought someone with you?

Grace: oh yeah. he jumped off the Samson.

Neytiri: He jumped off the Samson

Grace: have you heard of Sergeant Jimmy Logan

Neytiri: no

Jake; wait Jimmy Logan aka the Wolverine?

Grace: Yes i just saw him kill a thantor without a struggle.

Neytiri: Did he give it blessing to Eywa?

Grace:Uh no he just killed it straight away.

Neytiri: (frowns) He is a _skxawng. _

Grace: don't call him that. it piss him off really bad.

Logan: too Late i already heard it.

Logan: (snarling and growling, his claws come out) stunning the natives

Jake: Don't Logan

Logan: punches Jake to the ground and said you don't command me Corporal.

Neytiri Fires a arrow to his heart but is stunned even more when Logan pulls it out and it heals rapidly.

Logan: Bad move bitch.

Grace:stop Logan don't make this worse.

Neytiri: He is not welcome here.

Logan: whoa not my fault Mi'nat found me. in fact i knew she was stalking me coz i can smell your and her scent.

Neytiri: Daughter is this true?

Mi'nat: Yes i saw a sign from Eywa. it was similar that happen to dad before when you found him.

Logan: Grace i told you Jake aren't nothing but a dumb moron who think he the best.

Jake: who the fuck you calling dumb moron?

Logan: wanna bet? Prick.

Jake and Logan fight but Logan wins easily due to his powerful metal bones and knocks Jake out.

Logan: i win motherfucker.

Neytiri; Motherfucker? did you just say u fuck my mother.

Logan: are u retarded? yes but not your mother too old HAHAHA.

Max: ohhhhhh Damn man.

Neytiri: (growls) my mother the Tsahik!

Logan: So fucking what! pray to Eywa which don't exist!

Grace: Eywa do exist it only way i'm in avatar not my human body

Logan: whatever if those jellyfish things land on me again i burn them to be exact!


End file.
